Pamela Mordecai
Pamela Claire Mordecai (born 1942) is a Jamaican-born Canadian poet, teacher, academic, and writer of short fiction. Life Mordecai was born in Kingston, Jamaica. She attended high school in Jamaica and college in the US, where she did a first degree in English. Mordecai has lived in Canada since 1994, but the Caribbean experience, both in the region and in the diaspora, continues to be the focus of her writing. A trained language-arts teacher with a Ph.D. in English, she has taught at secondary and tertiary levels, trained teachers, edited an academic journal, and worked in media and in publishing. Mordecai has written articles on Caribbean literature, education and publishing, and has collaborated on, or herself written, over 30 books, including textbooks, children’s books, 5 books of poetry for adults, a collection of short fiction, and (with her husband, Martin) a reference work on Jamaica. She has edited several anthologies. Her poems and stories for children are widely collected and have been used in textbooks in the UK, Canada, the US, West Africa and the Caribbean. Her short stories have been published in journals and anthologies in the Caribbean, the U.S., and Canada. Publications Poetry * Journey Poem. Kingston, Jamaica: Sandberry Press, 1989.. ISBN 976-8001-17-8 * De Man: A performance poem. Toronto: Sister Vision Press, 1995. ISBN 0-920813-23-2 * Certifiable. Fredericton, NB: Goose Lane Editions, 2001. ISBN 0-86492-295-7 * The True Blue of Islands. Toronto: Sandberry Press, 2005. ISBN 1-894528-01-8. * Subversive Sonnets. Toronto: TSAR Publications, 2012. ISBN 978-1-894770-94-1 Fiction * Pink Icing and other stories (short stories). Toronto: Insomniac Press, 2006. ISBN 978-1-897178-32-4. Non-fiction * Culture and Customs of Jamaica (with Martin Mordecai). Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 2001. ISBN 0-313-30534-X. Juvenile Poetry * Story Poems: a first collection. San Diego, CA: Wright Group, 1987. ISBN 0-602-22876-X * Don't Ever Wake a Snake (poems and stories for children). Kingston, Jamaica: Sandberry Press, 1991. ISBN 976-8070-07-2 * Ezra's Goldfish and other storypoems. Kingston, Jamaica: National Book Development Council, 1995. ISBN 978-976-8139-59-7 Stories * Rohan Goes to Big School. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2000. ISBN 978-0-19-915863-8 * The Costume Parade. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2000. ISBN 978-0-19-915865-2 Textbooks * New Caribbean Junior Reader 3 (with Grace Walker Gordon) (1985) **Oxford, UK: Ginn, 2004. ISBN 0-602-22675-9 * New Caribbean Junior Reader 4 (with Grace Walker Gordon) (1986) **Oxford, UK: Ginn, 2004. ISBN 0-602-22676-7 * New Caribbean Infant Reader 1 (with Grace Walker Gordon) (1987) **Harlow, Essex: Ginn, 1996. ISBN 978-0-602-26961-6 * New Junior English Revised (with Haydn Richards and Grace Walker Gordon) (2012). ISBN 978-1-4082-8259-5 Edited * Jamaica Woman (edited with Mervyn Morris). Kingston, Jamaica: Heinemann, 1980. ISBN 0-435-98600-7 * From Our Yard: Jamaican poetry since independence. Kingston, Jamaica: Institute of Jamaica Publications, 1987. ISBN 976-8017-04-X * Her True-True Name (edited with Elizabeth Wilson). Oxford, UK & Portsmouth, NH: Heinemann, 1989. ISBN 0-435-98906-5 *''Women Poets of the Caribbean'' (edited with Betty Wilson). Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1992. * Sunsong Tide Rising (edited with Grace Walker Gordon). San Juan, Trinidad: Longman Caribbean, 1994. ISBN 0-582-08690-6 * Calling Cards: New poetry from Caribbean/Canadian women. Toronto: Sandberry Press, 2005. ISBN 1-894528-02-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Pamela Mordecai, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 26, 2013. Plays * El Numero Uno, play commissioned by the Young People's Theatre, had its world premiere at the Lorraine Kimsa Theatre for Young People in February 2010 in Toronto, Canada. See also *Black Canadian poets *Children's poets *List of Canadian poets *List of Caribbean poets References *"Contemporary Caribbean Writers in Conversation: Interview with Pamela Mordecai" in Wadabegei Volume 7 No. 2 Summer/Fall 2004, pp 73–83 *Interview with Pamela Mordecai in Why We Write: Conversations with African Canadian Poets and Novelists (Paperback) (ed. H Nigel Thomas), TSAR Publications, 2006. Notes External links ;Poems *sonnet from Reading at 4:00a.m.: Reading the Poets *Sunflowers *Poetry & reviews ;Prose *Plain Words: Guest poet Pamela Mordecai *"In My Own Words: Pam Mordecai at Geoffrey Philps' weblog ;Audio / video *Pam Mordecai at YouTube ;Books *Pam Mordecai at Amazon.com ;About *Pamela Mordecai at Voices from the Gaps *Pam Mordecai at The Great Black North *Pamela Mordecai Official website *Ten Questions with Pamela Mordecai at Open Book Toronto, 2009 * Salt-fish and Ackee: An interview with Pamela Mordecai, 2011 Category:Jamaican poets Category:Jamaican women writers Category:Canadian women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Jamaican emigrants to Canada Category:1942 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Canadian academics Category:Black Canadian poets Category:Children's poets